


desire.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [78]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can we get some of that good smutty Mcstarr sin where Paul has a size kink and Ringo’s a little flustered about how Paul feels about his size. Ringo wants to be all gentle and sweet because he’s scared of hurting him but Paul just wants him to fuck him into the bed and eventually Ringo delivers. Also I love your fics, you do some really great work my dude”





	desire.

1963,

Paul was practically drooling as he stood watching Ringo in the shower. He wasn’t creeping on him, nevermind that. He was actually about to join his boyfriend! He was just taking a second or two to… contemplate, and not salivate at the size of his boyfriend’s… size. Y’know… his dick. Now, he had seen Ringo naked before. And they had been getting frisky before. But it had all been over the clothes business, touching and feeling. And quite controlled and temperate. They were yet to go any further than that. Ringo wanted to take it slow, and Paul could respect that… for now. For that patience were slowly going to crawl towards the window for a big jump as he watched the drummer’s cock bounce and swing around as he stood with closed eyes, lost in his own thoughts as he showered and waited for his dear boyfriend to join.

When Paul was finally ready to move on from the sight- he moved fast and quick to shed his clothes (his briefs strained to come past his already hardening cock- Ringo had simply been too salacious to watch) and all but jumped into the shower and under the warm waterfall. Ringo greeted him warmly and with a kiss between his chuckling before he noticed the rather noticeable thing about Paul and drew back with a quick and wide blush across his face. “Like what you see?” Paul asked playfully and a wiggle of his hips. Ringo bashfully nodded and went for another kiss, though one more slow and calculated as if he pondering his next move- if to ignore the what couldn’t possibly be ignored or, well, go ahead and touch it. His hand was moved for him, towards the warm length and he smiled into the kiss as the choice had been made for him. 

Moans were released into his mouth as his and Paul’s hands moved together in rhythmic unison up and down on the warm skin with the aid of the rainfall of water atop of them. Paul’s moans were joined with pleas of ‘_need you inside me_’ over and over again. And Ringo was truly… tempted. But he worried. He worried so much. There had always been a mixed bag of reaction to his… size. Most seemed to find joy and pleasure in it but a few (and it was the few that truly mattered) had experienced pain and horror. He was larger than average, this much he knew, and he had not found it to be a blessing as much as he found it to be a damnation. And though Paul always seemed to be ecstatic and lustful at its sight, Ringo feared if that would change once he got to experience it.. And if that would ruin their relationship. 

Paul looked at him, head cocked askew, as if he had been awaiting an answer… a reaction. Ringo, still unsure, voiced his worries. “Nonsense!” Paul barked with a laugh before seeing Ringo’s grave appearance. “Don’t worry about silly ol’ me,” Paul said with a shake of his head and a caress of Ringo’s shoulder. “I can handle it… trust me.” He kissed Ringo’s jaw to end his reassurances. It was tempting, truly so, and Ringo let Paul lead him out into the bedroom (after a quick dry off). 

Paul laid down on his back atop of the fine linen and guided Ringo’s hands to hold on to his narrow waist. “I crave it.. Need it so badly… Please, Ringo,” Paul pleaded, spreading his legs underneath the drummer. Ringo leaned down for long and greedy kiss while reaching for the tub of vaseline he had seen further up on the bed- he assumed that Paul had placed it there earlier in part of his quest to get _laid_. Ringo cupped a cheek of the younger man’s tight ass as he slathered his fingers into the lubricant before spreading the aforementioned ass to slowly, and painfully pleasurable if the sounds were any indication, work open up Paul for what he had begged so hard about. Paul was being very vocal about the sensations rushing through him and for a brief moment Ringo worried- worried about being overheard by the prudish neighbours. But that worry was quickly thrown and discarded as he gave his length a few tugs before entered into Paul’s warm and open heat. 

Their voices intermixed into a choir of squeals and moans of bliss. Paul showered him with praises and Ringo felt a weight in his chest of the kind and empathetic words that were panted out to him in a barely audible volume. They both came almost immediately after one another in a harmony of cries. It had been no understatement when Paul had informed him of his need, for he came the most unto the both of them and as Ringo drew back gave a great laugh of relief. “That was wonderful!” Paul croaked out as Ringo threw himself back next to him with a heavy sigh. It had been, Ringo nodded to himself. All the worries were for naught after all and found himself to be relieved that he had given Paul’s pleas the chance and not ignore both of their strong desires.


End file.
